Human
Humans (Homo Sapiens, Tallfolk, and sometimes Overlanders) are the dominant race of West Everoc by virtue of sheer numbers and willingness to settle virtually anywhere (much like dwarves, leading some to believe the two are related distantly.) They will prefer to live on the grasslands of the world, but will settle anywhere there's space if they have the resolve to survive there. Appearance and Traits Humans are usually much taller than dwarves, averaging out to between 5'8" and 6'2" in height. They are less hairy, and are only alcoholics on a case by case basis compared to dwarves. Most have tanned skin due to living and working overland and dark hair, though those who live in the colder mountains and southlands tend to be of fairer complections and hair colors. Thanks to the fact they generally have more weight to throw around they usually have a leg up on most other races. Those rare humans who are blessed by Armok (as Armok is the supreme deity of war that even humans will pay homage to before battle,) can expierience "martial trances." However it is believed by some to be blessed so means he will soon pluck them up and take them away from this world to serve as one of his entertainers. They are also more likely to "Lock" upon becoming a vampire or necromancer, and are genetically more accomodating to creating half-breed with dwarves and elves, and are compatible with Mountain Barbarians, as normal humans have been born into some nations close to the Eastern Coastal Reaches with physical traits of Mountain Barbarians. General Culture Human cultures vary wildly from place to place and even within the same nation, though there are a few consistencies. The devouring of sapient beings and of dead enemy combatants are the two most horrific crimes to humans, who see them as unthinkable acts; this puts them at odds with Elves, Equus and Goblins, who are more lenient. Humans routinely use torture to extract information and to set an example, but find torture for sport appalling and shun the torture of animals (some more "elvish" cultures will punish these last two acts with death.) In stark contrast to the ethics of elves, kobolds and animal-people, humans find keeping trophies of animals, sapient beings and of other humans perfectly acceptable. Like dwarves, humans find killing animals, enemies and plants acceptable. However, humans can avoid punishment for killing other humans if the killing had been done for good reason (self-defense for example,) unlike dwarves who sentence murderers to death regardless of whether they can provide justification. Humans find the killing of neutral beings acceptable so long as there are no repercussions. Human ethics regarding crime are the same as dwarven ethics (where assault, theft, trespassing and vandalism are seriously punished while some crimes such as breaking oaths and treason are punishable by death) with the one exception being that slavery is considered acceptable, a cultural trait shared with Goblins, Barbarians, and Equus. In Battle Humans rely much more heavily on raw numbers of conscripts backed by horse, rarely unicorn, or bear cavalry than anyone else, save for possibly goblins who tend to bring everything but the kitchen sink to the field. Tactics will vary from culture to culture, such as with Nemeans opting to use swarm tactics, while Harlech opts for Halberdier formations. Category:Creatures